1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an imaging apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a zoom lens system suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera and a video camera having a vibration reduction function such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-231220.
However, the conventional zoom lens has had a low zoom ratio, so that it has not satisfactorily met a requirement to have a high zoom ratio.